Made To Be Twins
Made to be Twins is the third episode of David C.G's Thomas and Friends series. The episode was launched on Febuary 4, 2012. Plot Thomas and Percy make cheeky comments about Bill and Ben and how they are so bothersome that they do no work. Edward objects their response as Bill and Ben are hardworking and can beat the two tank engines. James then steamed in to the sheds after helping BoCo with a long load of trucks, to make it worse Bill and Ben have been bumping the trucks so James' coat will be ruined. Thomas and Percy used James as evidence that Bill and Ben are troublesome and told this to Edward. Edward responded that both of them are troublesome too. Thomas and Percy were cornered and said no more. At Wellsworth, BoCo arrived and asked Edward what was wrong. Edward told him about Thomas and Percy. BoCo just said to take no notice but did agree that they should learn their lesson. Edward came up with a plan and told it told Sir Topham Hatt the situation and his plans. Bill and Ben were resting at their sheds at the mines when their drivers told them what Thomas and Percy had said. The twins were furious and willing to take revenge but were interrupted by their drivers and said they had more important wok to do at the Anopha Quarry on Thomas' Branch Line. The twins resisted at first but then decided to show Thomas and Percy that they were better. When Thomas and Percy heard that Bill and Ben were coming then they decided to hide in their sheds. Indeed the two engines did not see the twins but Toby did. Toby explained that he was not as strong as before and that the twins being at the quarry to help Mavis was much appreciated. The twins worked hard and behaved well. They were well mannered. Mavis and Toby were pleased with their work. the twins played jokes, but only minor jokes that scared the trucks and not the workmen. Within two days the quarry completed its full order. The two engine engine hauled the long heavy train to Elsbridge. Henry took over the train and steamed away. Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with the twins and as a reward, they were to get a new coat of paint. The twins wondered who was to run the China Clay Works as they would have finished blasting by now, but ran of happily to the works. But for Thomas and Percy were bad news. they had to work at the China clay works where BoCo greeted them. The two engines resisted to work but finally gave in when the Manager told them to. The two engines were confused on which way to go, as they navigated their way through the maze. soon they were shunting trucks in the wrong directions which made the workmen cross and said that they had no sense of direction. Thomas answered back saying that its not their fault as they were not Bill & Ben. The workmen laughed that it was a shame it was too. Thomas, now furious, backed toward a large chute where clay was turned into the liquid. Percy was working near another chute where the clay was cut into small stones. Thomas was getting too close to the liquid chute and liquid clay splashed onto him. His warm boiler dried the clay and began to stick to his sides. Thomas ran off in panic and bumped into Percy. Mountains of clay landed on top of the two engines as they were under the chute. Peary then pushed Thomas and himself out of the chute before another load of clay thundered down onto the line. the siren echoed to stop all work. BoCo arrived and laughed when he saw the two engines. But soon felt sorry for them. BoCo took away the loaded trucks and left the workmen to shovel the rest of it into the waiting trucks. Bill & Ben arrived and teased to two for making a mess. Sir Topham Hatt then scolded them the next day as Thomas and Percy apologized. When the two left, Bill and ben carried on with their work. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill & Ben * BoCo * Edward * Toby * James * Mavis (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * China Clay Works * Anopha Quarry * The Little Western Goofs * The word "quarry" is accidentally used when at the China Clay Works. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book